Hate That I Love You
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Out of all the men in the WWE locker room it had to be him.
1. I Hate You

Alexa slowly sat down on the now closed toilet seat lid, staring down at the little stick sitting on her sink. This wasn't happening. There was no way. It was all a dream. She silently wished someone was around to pinch her and wake her from this horrible nightmare. There was no way she was having a baby with the man that she loathed. Alexa angrily wiped her tears away and stomped to her bedroom, searching under the blankets on her bed for her phone, she had to call and talk to someone…but who? She definitely didn't want to call _him_; that was a conversation she would have to mentally prepare herself for. She couldn't call Zack because he would just get all brotherly on her; she didn't need a brother right now. She couldn't call Wade because he would literally knock some sense into _him_; a punch in the face wasn't the way she wanted her baby's father to find out. Alexa took a deep breath as she opted to call April; she knew she would have an unbiased opinion.

"Hey girly, we miss you here. Are you feeling better yet?" she heard the cheery voice of April say as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah, we miss your smart ass backstage," she heard Nick yell in the background.

Alexa was Assistant General Manager of both RAW and SmackDown, she never went on screen though. Her job was to appoint referees to matches, assign time slots, and make sure none of the matches went over their scheduled time limit.

"I'll be back with you guys for RAW tomorrow night," Alexa smiled. "I really need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, not even Nick."

Alexa heard the sounds of a door opening and closing and then the slam of a toilet seat lid shutting. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Alexa took a deep breath as the tears threatened to fall again as she shook her head. "Yes," she said, after realizing April couldn't see her head shaking.

"Did you tell Corey? I mean, I know you guys broke up but this is…"

"It's not Corey's," Alexa cut April off.

"Well then whose is it, the only other person you've slept with is…" April stopped herself as the shock of realization hit her. "Oh girl, what are you going to do? Things are pretty quiet around here so I'm assuming you haven't told him yet."

"No, I haven't been able to AJ," she started. "We hate each other and you know he thinks I've been in bed with half the locker room. I'm not ready to be called a whore about this right now," she said. "I took four at-home tests and I made an appointment with the OB before I leave for RAW in Roanoke tomorrow, I guess when I come back on the road I'll talk to him face-to-face."

"Well you know we'll all be here for you when you do tell him," she said. "And if he has anything mean to say I will personally kick his ass."

Alexa smiled a little bit, "Thank you AJ, I need to go lay down in a little bit, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, you keep my little god baby safe and I want a picture when you get here tomorrow," she said.

Alexa laughed, "I'll be sure to get one just for you."

Alexa pulled into the back parking lot of the Roanoke Civic Center and turned off her car. She picked up the picture that was sitting on the passenger seat and looked at it one more time. She ran her fingers over not one but two little white blobs that resembled peanuts; twins. Alexa took a deep breath before slipping the picture into her purse; she opened her car door and slid her purse onto her arm before shutting her car door. Alexa look at her reflection window of the car, she was wearing a pair of red shorts, a button up cheetah print shirt and a pair of black pointy toed heels. Alexa's eyes zoned in on her stomach, she was eight weeks pregnant; two months, now she had even less time to hide this pregnancy from everyone. Alexa shook her thoughts off and began to walk into the arena when the sound of a familiar voice.

"Man, I'm telling you she was a freak," he said. "She let me do anything I wanted to her. Great way to release some anger," he laughed along with his two friends.

Alexa took a deep breath, trying to calm down the butterflies that were currently swarming in her stomach. She held her head high and continued walking.

"Well, well it looks like the bitch is back," she heard him say as she began to pass him.

Alexa knew if she responded to him the only thing that would come out of her mouth was the fact that this 'bitch' was carrying his twin babies. So Alexa simply ignored his comment and continued walking into the arena.

Alexa walked around in search of April, it was now 9:30 and Alexa finally had a few minutes to take a break.

She smiled as she turned around at the sound of a shriek and saw AJ speed walking towards her, "Come on, we must talk. I know where there's an empty locker room," she said as she took Alexa's arm and led her down the hallway. As they entered the locker room and sat down April began talking, "Do you have my picture?"

Alexa took the picture she was looking at earlier out of her purse and handed to AJ, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my goodness, it's for real," she said. "Wait, why are there two," she began. "Wait, are you having twins?"

Alexa shook her head, "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"Well looking at you I couldn't tell," she said. "Have you seen him yet?"

"I saw him when I was walking in, I was nicely greeted with 'Looks like the bitch is back'," she repeated.

April shook her head, "When do you plan on tell him?"

"Well, I know it's not going to go well so I need to do it somewhere were there are people I can go to," she said. "He's in the ring right now so I'll probably tell him when he's comes backstage."

Alexa took a deep breath as she re-read the name on the door in front of her; she knew this wasn't going to go over very well. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door, hearing a deep come in she slowly twisted the door knob and walked in.

The three mean sitting in front of her looked up at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"I need to talk to you," she said as she looked at _him._

He smiled a malicious smile as he stood up, towering over her, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them."

Alexa took a deep breath before closing her eyes and speaking, "I'm pregnant," she said quickly before slowly opening her eyes.

He shook his head, "Well, when you sleep with all the talent backstage that's bound to happen. What do you want me to do about it?"

Alexa stared at him in shock, he knew that she had only been with him and Corey in the past 3 years, "The babies are yours," she responded.

"Babies?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with twins and they're yours," she said. "I know, being the man whore you are it's hard to remember who was in your bed and when."

"We're gonna go," said one of the other two men, not getting a response as he and the other man high-tailed it out of the locker room.

"I'm not the whore here," he responded. "Don't come in here and try to pin these bastards on me just because you can't remember who you were with the night they were conceived."

"I'm eight week pregnant you asshole," she said. "The night Corey and I broke up we slept together and then two days after that we ended up in bed together again."

"You better get the fuck out of my locker room right now," he said. "I will not sit here and be pinned with children that aren't mine."

Alexa shook her head and handed him the picture before turning to walk away, stopping at the door before she left, "You know those babies are yours just like you know I'm not a whore. I don't want shit from you, I just thought you should know," she said before leaving the locker room.

Out of all the men in the locker room why did she have to end up in the bed of Dean Ambrose?

**a/n: I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting another story but I couldn't get this out of my head. Read and Review **


	2. The Past

Dean walked into his hotel room that night and angrily tossed his duffle bag onto the bed before digging something out of his pocket he started at the picture of the white blobs, anger rising every time he replayed his conversation – more like pissing contest – between him and Alexa this evening. He wasn't mad at her because she slept around; he knew she had only been with himself and Corey in the past three years. He was angry because he knew that the two white spots on this paper were made by him, they were his babies. Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he plopped down on the bed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, he could remember everything about the day he and Alexa had first crossed paths.

_Dean was on his way to catering when he saw Dusty Rhodes standing with an unfamiliar woman. She had blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back and her teal, three-quarter sleeved dressed showed off both her tan and amazing legs. _

'_Must be another diva,' he thought to himself before continuing his way to catering. _

"_Ah, Mr. Ambrose," he heard Dusty say from down the hall. "I have someone I would like you to meet," he said as he and the blonde girl approached him. "This is Alexa; she's training to be assistant GM."_

"_It's nice to meet you," she said as she held her hand out to him and smiled sweetly at Dean._

_Dean got lost in Alexa's smiled, her teeth were perfectly straight and white and her lips were full and plump, Dean could see himself nibbling on them. He heard Dusty clear his throat and quickly shook off his thoughts before extending his arm out to her and responding, "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Dusty, McMahon is on the phone for you," a crew member announced as he approached the three of them. _

_Dusty nodded at the crew member, "I need to take this call, please feel free to look around and mingle with some of the talent, I'm sure they'll take a liking to you." Dusty nodded at Dean as if to signal 'take care of her while I'm gone.'_

"_I was just on my way to catering to grab a bite to eat, do you wanna join me? I can introduce you to some of the guys," Dean offered._

"_Yeah, I'm actually quite hungry," she smiled as they began to walk together._

_He walked in and spotted Colby Lopez, Joe Anoa, and Corey Graves sitting at a table in the center of the room. Dean piled a few things on his plate, watching as Alexa grabbed a water and one of the muffins that were sitting on a platter in the middle of the table. _

"_Man, I'm telling you she is hot," he heard Corey say as he took a seat._

"_What did Dusty say she was here for if she's not a diva?" Joe asked as he took a bite of his sandwich._

"_She's training to be assistant GM, Dusty's got her doing time slots tonight," Colby answered._

"_Who are you guys talking about?" Dean asked._

"_The new girl that's….sitting at the table with us," Joe said as the other two men looked up in the direction of Dean, who had Alexa sitting next to him. _

_Dean looked over at Corey, noticing he had a jealous glare on his face he smirked in his direction before speaking. "Guys, this is Alexa. Alexa that's, Colby, Joe, and Corey," Dean introduced the three men by pointing in their direction. _

"_I met Corey earlier," she said as she smiled sweetly in his direction. It was not Dean's turn to give Corey a jealous glare. "But hello Joe and Colby, are you guys excited about your called up in a few weeks? This Shield creation seems like a career-making experience."_

"_Yeah," Colby was the first to respond. "I love being on NXT but being on the main roster is the reason we're all here and to have that chance is really a dream come true. How long are you assigned to NXT?"_

"_Just until Survivor Series," she answered. "I have to shadow the current assistant at the pay-per-view to learn how those work and then that following Monday I start on RAW."_

"_We debut at Survivor Series," Joe smiled. "Looks like we'll have double reason to celebrate that night."_

"_It's a date," Alexa laughed as the five of them continued their conversation, learning more about the 'new girl'._

Dean knew at that very second that he needed to keep Alexa around him, unfortunately Corey Graves felt the same way. Dean placed the picture on the night stand and stood from the bed, he fished around in his pockets before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Dean pulled one out and tossed the pack onto the bed, placing the unlit cigarette between his lips and making his way out onto the balcony. He plopped himself down on the chair before pulling out a lighter and lighting his cigarette. Dean rested his back against the chair, slipping into the past once again.

"_Man, if you like her then you need to tell her," Joe said. "It's been six months already." The three of them had debut as a group called 'The Shield' about four months ago but tonight that were back on NXT._

"_Yeah and at the looks of it she and Corey are getting really close," Colby added. "You might just lose your chance."_

_Dean took a deep breath as he stubbed out his cigarette on the wall next to him before letting it fall to the ground. He looked up at Joe and Colby, "I guess I'll go find her now," Dean made his way back into the arena, searching the hallways for Alexa. As he rounded the corner he heard her little school girl giggle and looked in the direction it came from; stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. Alexa's back was against the wall and both of Corey's palms were flat against the wall on the both sides of her head, he was leaning down placing soft kisses on her lips and whispering things in her ear. Dean clenched his fists at his side before continuing walking towards the two._

"_Well, well," Corey and Alexa both looked in his direction, he noticed the smile on Alexa's face fell and Corey dropped his arms upon his arrival. "If being assistant GM wasn't enough for you now you're screwing the talent," Dean shook his head in disapproval. "Makes me wonder how you got that job so quickly."_

"_Are you insinuating that I slept my way to my current position?" Alexa asked as she made her way closer to Dean._

"_I'm simply pointing out that it's just weird, you get here and then two months later you're assistant GM of RAW," Dean looked Alexa in the eyes, he knew every word out of his mouth was a complete lie but seeing her with Corey set something off inside of him and instantly turned off any compassion for her. "How was Mr. McMahon by the way, does he still have it? Or was it his happily married son-in-law that you lured into bed?" Before Dean at the chance to utter another word he felt a hand connect with the side of his face. _

"_I earned my position that I have now," she watched as Dean slowly turned his head back in her direction, rubbing the red spot on his cheek. "If you wanna talk about someone sleeping around let's talk about you Dean. All those girls in and out your hotel room? Sometimes more than one at a time. Oh but wait, that's okay for you because you're a man," Alexa shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I actually thought we were friends, I'll never make that mistake again," Alexa pushed past Dean, not looking back to see or hear his reaction._

Truth be told, Dean was furious when he had seen Alexa in that hallway with Corey and the more and more he saw the two together the more of an asshole he became to her. But eventually things between her and Corey began falling apart due to his frustrations about not being on the main roster. One night, in the aftermath of a nasty fight between the two, Dean made sure he was there to pick up the pieces.

"_You know he thinks it's my fault that he's still on NXT," Dean watched a trashed Alexa say from the bar stool next to him. "Vince won't call him up because 'backstage relationships are frowned upon'," Alexa rolled her eyes. "If that's the case then he can fucking end it."_

_It was now Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah, because then you could sleep with whoever you want and not have to feel bad about it the next day."_

_Alexa had way too much alcohol in her system for Dean's words to hurt her, "Have you ever wondered why, if I sleep with everyone, I haven't attempted to lure you into bed yet?"_

_Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Corey's my boy, I wouldn't touch his girl. Especially since his girl has been passed around so…" Dean was cut off as Alexa covered his lips with hers. All Dean's rude remarks flew out the window at that very moment._

Dean stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray next to him before standing up and leaning over the balcony, resting on his forearms. That night at the bar happened nine weeks ago, not a word was spoken between the two after the kiss. Dean had led Alexa upstairs to his room and finally claimed what he knew would always be his one day. To say Alexa was furious the next day would be an understatement and the fact that Dean just fired 'I told you so' at her every chance he got made matters worse. It wasn't until a week after their first encounter that he realized just how deep his feelings for this girl were.

"_I'm coming," Dean groaned as he threw the covers off of him and glanced at the clock. Whoever was banging on his door at three in the morning was going to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime. As Dean pulled the door open he saw the tear-stained face of Alexa standing before him. Before he had a chance to even throw an insult at her she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Dean kicked the door shut with his foot before carrying Alexa over to the bed and laying her down on her back. Dean pulled back for a moment and looked in her eyes, someone had hurt her bad. Her eyes were puffy and red, but as he looked deeper he saw pure desire; she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Dean leaned back down and kissed down Alexa's neck; he would be sure to fulfill her desires._

Dean pushed off the balcony and kicked one of the bars in frustration. The morning after their second encounter Dean woke alone in bed, she had used him. Later that day Colby had told him that Corey had ended things with Alexa, claiming that he needed to focus on his career and he couldn't be bothered with a relationship.

Dean walked back into his hotel room and slipped off his jeans and t-shirt before lying on the bed. He picked up the picture once more and looked at it before picking up his phone.

'**I guess we should talk about this,' **Dean hit send on the text message before he had a chance to think about it.


	3. Your Answer

"Before I sit down," Dean turned his head when he saw Alexa standing next to the booth. She had responded to his text by telling him to meet her in the hotel bar. Dean had been waiting for a good five minutes before she made an appearance. "If you're just going to tell me how much of a whore I am and that the babies aren't yours then I don't want to hear it," Dean could still hear the frustration in her voice from their conversation earlier. "I told you that I don't want anything from you, I just thought you had a right to know about them."

"Will you please just sit down," Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.

Alexa took a deep breath and slid into the booth across from him; she looked up at him and saw him looking directly at her stomach. Feeling self conscious Alexa pulled her sweatshirt around her tighter, making Dean snap out of his trance and look up at her.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I told you, it was either the time I was drunk or the night Corey and I broke up," she said. "We didn't use protection either time."

"I always use protection Alexa," Dean fisted both hands in his hair. "That's not something I just forget."

"Well you did both of those nights, or one of those nights," Alexa sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not arguing with you again, I'm tired and I don't have the energy right now," Alexa stood up from the booth. "These babies are yours; I wouldn't lie to you about it."

Alexa made it out of the bar when she was pulled into the hallway containing the doors to the elevators. When she finally got a chance to look up she saw Dean looking down her, both hands on her upper arms, holding her against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how fucking crazy you make me?" Dean seethed. "You make me so crazy that I don't know whether to choke or kiss the shit out of you right now."

Alexa shook her head, "I didn't do anything to you," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Dean sighed and let go of her arms, he didn't want Alexa to know how he really felt about her. He wasn't good for her, and he knew if he said anything about how in love with her he was that she would claim he was only saying it because of the babies. So Dean took a deep breath and took a step back from Alexa. He watched as she lingered for a few seconds, he assumed it was to see if he had anything else to say. Truth be told – he had a million things to say – but Alexa would never hear any of it.

Alexa looked at the door in front of her, the door that she once held a key to; she could just walk in whenever she pleased. She didn't know why she was standing here right now, she despised the man on the other side of the door so it shouldn't matter that he left a few things at her house. She shouldn't want to return them. She should burn them. Trash them. Dump them in a lake. But here she was, standing at his door with the box of his belongings by her feet. Alexa took a deep breath as she raised her hand and knocked gently on the door.

Alexa had prepared herself to see Corey at the door but when a blonde wearing one of his button up shirts appeared at the door she was more than surprised.

"Oh, um, hi," Alexa stammered out.

"Can I help you?" said the blonde, revealing a slight southern accent.

"Who is it baby?" Alexa's breath caught in her throat when Corey appeared at the door. He was shirtless, showing off his amazing tattoos on his perfect body. Alexa brought her eyes up and they connected with the crystal blue ones of Corey's. She watched as he leaned down and whispered something in blondies hair – not once taking his eyes off of her – she giggled and scurry away from the door. Corey stepped out onto the front step and gently closed the door behind him. "You're the last person I expected to be at my door today."

"I was just dropping off the last of your stuff," Alexa said, finally breaking the eye contact between she and Corey.

"And you lost my number?" he asked as he looked down at the box. "You should have called first."

Alexa shook her head; he was still the same asshole he was when he broke up with her and kicked her out two months ago. Alexa rolled her eyes at Corey before turning to leave when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me," she said as she pulled her arm from him. "You know you have no right to treat me like shit. You broke up with me. You ended our relationship," Alexa took a step back in his direction. "You decided to be a little insecure bitch and end it."

"You're the fucking assistant general manager Alexa, you could have pulled some strings," he said.

"And I told you countless times that I tried but both creative and Vince have no story line for you right now," Alexa replied.

"I don't believe that," he said. "You didn't want me on the road with you because you were probably laid up with some prick every night. Yet you still won't admit who, Seth? Joe? Wade? Or is the whole hatred game between you and Dean just a cover – been in his bed lately?"

Alexa smirked at Corey, "Yeah, about two and a half months ago – before and after we broke up." Alexa smiled to herself as Corey took a step back, "And now I'm carrying his TWIN babies," Alexa smirked one more time before turning on her heel and heading down the steps and back to her car, leaving Corey standing there shocked.

A month had passed since Alexa's 'talk' with Corey on his front step. Things had finally been calming down for Alexa. She and Dean rarely spoke and he got his updates on the pregnancy from April, she knew somewhere deep down Dean didn't hate her as much as he led on.

Alexa stood in the backyard of Joe's house for his Memorial Day party, people were spread throughout the yard talking and drinking. Joe was at the grill cooking anything and everything, and he had both Dean and Colby next to him talking and laughing. Alexa smiled at the sight of Dean – looking completely…normal – he was in jeans and black t-shirt, he had a backwards hat on his head and he was holding a beer in his left hand as he laughed about something Colby had just told him. Alexa smiled once more before placing a hand on her belly and looking down; she was wearing a blue and white striped tube top and a pair of jean shorts with a pair of dark blue Keds, she had her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail with a few pieces falling around her face.

"I hate to be the one to take that smile off your face," Alexa heard the voice of her best male friend Zack Ryder and look up at him. "Corey just walked in the door."

Alexa's face fell as she looked up and saw Corey had walked through the glass sliding doors that led from Joe's kitchen to the backyard. She watched as he scanned the crowd, stopping when his eyes landed on her. He looked at her for a while before making his way in her direction. Alexa glanced back up at Dean and noticed he had set is beer on the balcony and now had both hands resting on the wood, watching Corey move closer to Alexa.

"Hey Alexa," Corey gave a light smile as he approached Alexa and Zack. "Can I talk to you?"

"She's not going anywhere with you," Zack said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can say what you have to say."

Alexa glanced back up at the balcony Dean was still watching the two of them, their eyes connected and even though they were a distance apart she could still see a mixture of anger and confusion in them.

"Well I just wanted to apologize," Corey started, breaking her gaze with Dean Alexa looked at Corey. "I let my selfish attitude and my career get in the way of our relationship." Corey earned a head nod from Alexa and was a little taken back by the fact that she had nothing to say. He glanced behind him, seeing the man he thought he was friends with staring both he and Alexa down with a defensive glare. "I should go elsewhere before baby daddy comes down here and beats my ass," Corey said. "I'm glad you found someone to move on to," Corey said sarcastically.

"Dean and I aren't together," Alexa spoke for the first time. "Nothing has changed between he and I, we still hate each other."

"You guys didn't hate each other when you were in his bed and he was inside of you," Corey replied.

Zack stepped in front of Alexa, "I think you two are done here."

Corey shook his head, "Come on Zack, how many times has that dickhead made her cry," he motioned behind him. "We're all just supposed to sit here and pretend that what happened with them is okay?"

"She slept with him twice, once after you decided to blame her for not receiving a call up and then again when you broke up with her," Zack started. "He hasn't changed and she doesn't speak to him."

"And that's how you want your children to be raised? In a relationship where mommy and daddy hate each other. They won't have both of you in their lives ever because you two can't be in the same room for two minutes without making some rude comment and pissing each other off," Corey looked at Alexa and saw tears in her eyes, he knew he was getting through to her. "Come back with me, please. We can raise the babies together; they can grow up in a place where there is a mommy and daddy that actually love each other."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Corey heard a voice say behind him. "Without Alexa."

Alexa looked up as Corey turned around to see Dean standing before them, he had his fists clenched at his sides – a sign that he was doing his best to remain calm.

"Well, isn't it my friend Dean Ambrose," Corey said. "Did you have some fun with her at least?"

Colby and Joe arrived at Dean's side just in time; he had his fists raised, ready to knock Corey in his face when each guy grabbed one of his arms.

"Let me go," he said, trying to shake the two off.

"If we let you go, you can't hit him," Joe said.

"I won't," he said, shrugging when the two men finally let him go. Dean took a step closer to Corey, "You listen close to what I'm about to say because I swear to god next time I see you around her I will knock your head the fuck off," Dean paused, clenching and un-clenching his fists at his side. "I don't give a shit what she was to you when she and I had sex she's carrying my babies; MINE. The relationship she and I have is none of your fucking business so you can say the fuck out of it. You need to get the fuck off of Joe's property before I beat you into the ground. Don't worry about what Alexa's doing, she's no longer your concern," Dean took a step back. "Unless she wants to go with you," all eyes zoned in on Alexa as she shook her head no. Dean turned his attention back to Corey, smirking at him, "I guess you got your answer."

**A/N: this was a very jumpy chapter but a lot was revealed. Read and please please REVIEW **


	4. Get in the Car

"I'm just going to take a break for a few minutes," Alexa said as she began walking away from the group. Corey had yelled a few foul words before leaving Joe's house angrily. Alexa was beginning to feel overwhelmed and she could feel a migraine coming on. Alexa walked into the house and into the downstairs bathrooms, she walked straight in a slid down the wall across from the door; finally letting the tears flow. She felt like she had been there for a few seconds when she heard a knock at the door. "It's open," at this point she didn't even care who it was.

"Hey, I just got here and they told me what happened," Alexa heard April's voice say as she walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Alexa.

"I'm so confused right now," Alexa started. "Everything Corey said was right," Alexa angrily wiped the tears from her face. "Dean and I hate each other, he's said disgusting things to me, I've went crying to Corey and Zack numerous times. How are we supposed to raise children together? He can't stand the sight of me and the fact that he hates me for absolutely no reason pissed me off."

April shook her head, "Dean doesn't hate you Alexa," April paused as she saw Alexa roll her eyes. "He had no problem with you before you started dating Corey, he was lingering around somewhere every time you and Corey had a fight, and he jumped at the chance of spending a night with you the first time he got his chance and then when you went to him when you and Corey ended things, he didn't turn you away. I think you're the only person in the whole WWE that can't see just how head over heels in love he is with you."

Alexa shook his head, "You don't say the things he says to someone you love."

"Come on Alexa, its Dean we're talking about here. He has anger issues and you know he's crazy, being an asshole is his first form of defense," she said. "You say rude things to him and you were dating his best friend; his first instinct is to find a way to hurt you ten times worse than you hurt him." April looked up at Alexa, she knew Alexa didn't want to hear the next thing that was going to come out of her mouth but someone had to say it, "You love him just as much as he loves you."

Alexa looked up at April – she knew – the tears began flowing again. "I've liked him since my first day at NXT, he just seemed like he didn't want to be anything more than friends. Corey started making moves and I liked him too so I just took my chance with him."

April reached up and grabbed two tissues from the box on top of the toilet and handed them to Alexa, "One of you has to be the bigger person here because all this shit your doing to each other has to stop; especially since there are two lives being brought into your worlds."

Alexa took a deep breath, "That's a conversation I'll need a month to prepare for."

April stood up and held her hands out to Alexa, "Well you won't be having that conversation today, let's get out there and enjoy the rest of the day."

Alexa took April's hands and stood up from the floor before walking over to the mirror, sighing at her reflection.

"If you walk out there looking like that, Dean will be right by your side," April smiled.

Alexa shook her head as she wiped her eyes once more and splashed a bit of cold water on her face before she and April exited the bathroom and made their way back out to the party.

"The food is done if you guys are hungry," Colby said as he motioned to the long table filled with all different kinds of food. "You good babygirl?' he said as he wrapped an arm around Alexa's shoulder and pulled her to him.

Alexa smiled at Colby as she placed a hand on his chest, "I'm good."

"Good, because if you want I will personally kick ex-man's ass or baby daddy's," he smiled.

"I'll get back to you on which one I need handled," she laughed.

Colby laughed as he released his hold on Alexa, "I'll be waiting."

Alexa laughed once more before making her way down the stairs and into the backyard, joining a group of Wade, Zack, Kaitlyn, and Joe sitting at a table. After taking her seat she scanned the yard, looking for Dean – spotting him near the fenced in pool – he was sitting in a pool chair with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other, staring out at the pool water. She watched as he stubbed out his cigarette in an ash tray on the table next to him before getting out of his seat. Alexa quickly turn her attention back to the people at the table, hoping he didn't see her looking at him.

"I slaved over that grill all day and you're not eating?" Joe asked, noticing Alexa didn't have a plate.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now," she said. "Maybe in a little while though."

A few seconds later Alexa saw a plate piled with a cheeseburger, a hot dog, potato salad, watermelon, and deviled eggs sitting in front of her.

"You have to eat," she heard Dean's voice say from behind her before he sat down across from her with his own plate.

Alexa shook her head as everyone that had been sitting at the table made up some excuse as to why they had to leave at that very moment.

"Thank you," Alexa said after rolling her eyes at her friends. "But I already told Joe I don't have much of an appetite."

Alexa watched as Dean took a deep breath which she had assumed was his way of calming down. "You're pregnant, with twins I might add, you can't skip meals."

"I'm not going to skip a meal, I'm just not hungry right now," Alexa replied.

Dean his fork down before placing his hands on the table and clenching his fists, "This is why I fight with you, you're so damn stubborn."

Alexa shook her head, "Oh and hear I thought you were mean to me because I sleep around with the whole world."

Dean shook his head, "I don't get you. You run to Zack and Corey crying that I hurt your feelings because I'm meant but yet when I try to be nice I get an attitude."

"You've hated me for so long I don't know if you're genuinely being nice or if some smart ass comment is going to follow," Alexa answered as she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly, holding her gaze. "And to be completely honest, if we didn't have the whole party's eyes on us right now I'd be over the table kissing the shit out of you right now."

Alexa broke eye contact with Dean to look around the yard seeing that everyone in the party was watching her and Dean.

"What if we go somewhere that no one is watching us," Alexa smiled back in Dean's direction.

Dean smirked, "If you finish that cheeseburger I'll probably be able to arrange that," Dean watched in amazement as Alexa quickly picked up the burger and began eating it.

"So," Alexa began as she wiped her face after she chewed the last piece of her burger. "Where you taking me?"

Dean smiled and stood up from the table; he took Alexa's hands and began walking in the direction of the rest of the party.

"You can have any room, just stay out of mine," Alexa heard Joe saying, earning a middle finger from Dean.

Alexa looked over at April and smiled as she saw her giving her a thumbs up before she and Dean entered the house. Alexa thought that he was taking her to another part of the room, surprised when he led her out the front door, weaving around the cars in the driveway before stopping on the passenger side of his.

Alexa looked up at Dean, seeing pure hunger and desire in them. He slowly backed Alexa up until her back hit the passenger door of the car. He gently reached up and placed both hands on either side of Alexa's face, moving his thumbs side to side, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin on his hands. Dean's hands slowly moved up until his fingers tangled in her hair before he leaned down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Alexa still had her eyes closed when Dean pulled back from the kiss, "Get in the car," she heard him say, causing her eyes to snap open.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked.

Dean took a deep breath, "Just get in the car."


	5. Feelings

"Why are we here?" Alexa asked as she and Dean pulled up to a lake.

"I have an apartment here in Tampa, not too far from Joe's place," Dean answered as he parked the car. "I found this place once when I was driving around and lately I've been coming here just to think," he looked over at Alexa. "Mostly about you," Dean opened his car door and stepped out, taking the car keys from the ignition and slipping them in his pocket as he did.

Alexa slowly opened her door, closing it behind her and following Dean as he silently walked from the car, down to the side of the lake. Alexa watched as Dean got a few steps ahead of her before take a seat a few feet from the lake. She took a second to look out into the lake, she fully understood why he would choose this place to come and think; it was calm, relaxing, and peaceful. Alexa took a deep breath before walking forward and taking a seat next to Dean.

"I came here the night I got the call about being placed on the main roster, I came here the night I met you, and I came here the night I debuted. The night I found you and Corey together. The night I heard that you two had made it official. The night after both times we slept together. And more recently, the night I came home after hearing you were pregnant," Alexa, studied Dean's face as he gazed out at the lake as he spoke – he looked calm. "And having Corey show up today – saying all those things he said – I knew I was going to end up here tonight."

Alexa took a deep breath, she knew that what was about to come out of her mouth would probably ruin whatever progress the two were making right now but she couldn't keep her fears bottled up. "I feel like some of what Corey said was the truth," it was now Alexa's turn to gaze out onto the lake.

"It was," Alexa was surprised to hear Dean say. "You and I are at each other's throats every time we're two feet near each other. We can't be in the same room with each other without throwing smart ass remarks at each other. And two people that act like that can't raise children together."

"We're not acting like that now," she said.

"It's just us right now," he said. "When it comes to you, most of my anger comes when we're around other people. Seeing you with Corey or any other male just sets me off, even if I know there's nothing there," he said. "I was by the pool smoking earlier because I saw Colby with his arm around you."

Alexa looked in Dean's direction with wide eyes, "You do know that Leighla and I are really close friends right? And even if she and I weren't, I don't look at Colby…" Alexa paused before looking back out to the lake. "I don't need to explain myself to you,' she sighed.

"I know there's nothing there," he replied. "Alexa, I've never had any feelings towards any female ever. They've always been a way to past the time. I fuck them and that's it. But then you stepped foot into my world and I started feeling things that I had no idea about. The butterflies I got when I saw you were new. The smile that came to my face whenever someone so much as said your name was new. And the way I wanted to pull you close and never let you go was new. The only feelings that I understood were how bad I wanted to fuck you and the anger I felt whenever another guy was around you, so I capitalized on those two feelings. I made sexual comments whenever you were around and I was a complete jackass whenever we were near other people."

"No matter what your reasons were for anything," she began. "You had no right to say some of the things you said."

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized.

Alexa took a deep breath, "You know you were always my first choice. My first day at NXT, I was really attracted to you the second Dusty introduced us. But you didn't seem like you wanted to be anything more than friends, and then Corey started making moves so I just figured I should go for it since you didn't seem interested. Part of me hoped that seeing me with Corey would make you tell me you liked me but instead you just started saying mean things," she turned her head to look at Dean who was now looking at her. "Now that you've told me you've never felt this way before I understand why you didn't just come out and say something. But now look at us."

"We're about to be parents," he smirked.

"Of twins," Alexa added, taking a deep breath before looking out onto the lake. "What are we going to do?"

"Well first, we need to start trying to be nice to each other," Dean smirked.

Alexa rolled her eyes and laughed, "I have no problem being nice to you as long as you don't make any smart ass comments."

A comfortable silence fell between the two before Dean spoke up again. "I need to be honest with you," he started. "This isn't going to be easy. I know things are going to slip sometimes, and I know you're going to snap back. But I promise you, I am really going to try my best to have at least a friendship with you," he said.

"Vickie, I really don't want to be the one to escort him tonight," Alexa pleaded backstage. "You know he and I have terrible history," she said. _'And Dean is going to flip when he sees he and I together,' _she added in her head. It had been about two weeks since she and Dean had their heart-to-heart at the lake and the two had been getting along exceptionally well lately. Alexa knew all that was about to change – she had landed the wonderful job of escorting the newest member of the WWE main roster around tonight. It was no different than any other time, she knew what she had to do –she just wished it was anyone but Corey Graves.

"I'm really sorry and I would do it myself but Vince has me in meetings all evening on top of my promos," Vickie apologized.

"Alexa excuse me," she heard a stage hand say as he poked his head into the office door. "The new talent his here," he finished before popping back out, closing the door behind him.

Alexa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "If I was almost three months pregnant I would so down a line of shots right now," Alexa smoothed down her blank tank top dress and fixed her yellow cardigan before heading out the door. As Alexa got closer to where she was meeting Corey she didn't know what was scaring her more; seeing Corey or what Dean's reaction to her spending three hours with him would be.

"Hi Corey," Alexa said, making him turn around at the sound of her voice. "I'm here to get you all settled in tonight," Alexa mustered up the best smile she could. "First we will be discussing your storyline, so follow me to my office please," she said before turning away from him.

"You're really going to act all professional towards me?" he asked as he followed her. "You should be happy for me, I've accomplished my biggest dream," Alexa ignored Corey as she pushed her office door open and walked in; Corey following behind her.

Down the hallway a very angry Dean Ambrose watched as the door closed behind Corey Graves. Letting out a frustrated sigh Dean clenched his fist before pulling it back and connecting it with the wall in front of him. He knew the two of them were going to talk things out eventually and this was exactly why he never should have let her know his true feelings.


	6. If You Hurt Her

**A/N: I had to remove Chapter 6 and repost it. I realized that I had Roman and Seth instead of Colby and Joe and I'd really like to use their real names. The only reason I'm using Dean and not Jon is because I want this character to have the same attitude as Dean Ambrose, not Jonathan Good.**

Dean swung open the door to The Shield's locker room, bringing his two team mates to their feet. "I'm done with her," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll be there for the twins but I don't want to see her – I don't even want to hear her name come out of anyone's mouth."

"What happened?" Colby already knew who he was referring too.

"I listened to you guys and told her how I felt," he said as he punched the wall behind him. "And it didn't change a fucking thing," Dean ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

Colby nodded in the direction of the door, signaling to Joe that he was going to go see if Alexa could tell him what happened. Joe nodded before trying to talk to Dean again.

Colby knocked on Alexa's door before entering her office, "This explains it all," Colby said as he saw Corey sitting in a chair across from Alexa's desk. "Where's Alexa?"

"She had to run and get my contract from Vickie," he said just as Alexa opened the door to her office.

"I got it…" Alexa trailed off as she looked up at Colby, she could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. "This is not what it looks like," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"Well you're going to have one hell of a time explaining this to Dean," Colby said. "He's in the locker room punching walls and cursing about you."

Alexa took a deep breath before rubbing the sides of her head with her fingers, "The show hasn't even started and I'm already stressed," she sighed. "Corey just got signed to the main roster, I'm handling the paper work and giving him the tour," she looked up at Colby. "I tried to get out of it; you are more than welcome to keep us company if you don't believe me."

Colby took a deep breath, "I believe you, but you know how Dean is. He just opened up to you about everything and now he sees the two of you together."

"He's scared," Corey said, getting into the conversation. "I'm going to be around all the time now, she and I will end up together one way or another."

"No we won't Corey, you didn't want to be together because you thought I was holding you back and now that you got a contract you think I'm going to just take you back?" Alexa stood up from her chair and made her way to the door. "Let me give you the tour so that I don't have to look at you anymore."

"It's not what you think it is," Colby said as he entered the locker room and took a seat next to Dean. "Corey just got signed and she had to give him the tour, she was beyond annoyed with his presence."

Before Dean could respond the locker room door opened and the very person that had been on his mind all night walked in.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear about how the mother of my children rekindled things with her shit hole of an ex," Dean said as he stood up. He had heard what Colby said and he knew she was only around him for work but he was still pissed off about seeing them together.

"I had to give him the tour for work," Alexa explained. "He and I are not getting back together."

"Yeah well he's around now so it's only a matter of time before he ends up back in your bed," he said. "Not like it's a hard place to get into."

"Okay Dean that's enough," Colby stood up and put his arm in front of Alexa. "She's the mother of your children; you need to have some respect for her."

"She should have some respect for herself," Dean looked Alexa in the eyes. "She wouldn't be in the situation she's in now if she did." Dean watched as Alexa's face turned from anger to hurt – tears formed in her eyes but before they had the chance to fall Alexa turned around and stormed out of the locker room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Colby asked as the locker room door closed behind Alexa.

"I can't do this," Dean said. "I can't pretend that I can be the guy she deserves. I'm not him and I never will be."

"You can be," Colby began. "That girl has feels for you, she has since she started here and now the two of you are having babies together; she's not going anywhere."

"I can be there for the babies, but as far as a relationship between us – there will never be one. I'll just fuck it up and it'll end badly. I don't want my kids in the middle of a hateful relationship."

"You think that the way you speak to her now isn't going to cause a hateful relationship?" Colby asked as he threw his hands in the air. "Do you not know what you just said to her?"

The two turned their attention to the locker room door when it opened. "I just found Alexa in the hall crying," Joe began as he walked into the room. "She's pretty upset, I'm going to give her a ride back to the hotel," Joe said as he put his bag on his shoulder. "I'm assuming that you're the one that upset her," Joe motioned to Dean. "I'm going to say this one time – stop hurting her. I don't care how crazy you are, if I have to see her crying over you one more night you will have me to answer to you. Between you and Corey I really don't know whose ass to kick more," Joe gave Dean one more warning glance before leaving the locker room.

Colby stuck his head out the door, "I'm coming with you guys, don't leave yet." Colby saw raise his thumb in acknowledgment before he turned and walked back into the locker room to gather his belongings. "You're making enemies out of your friends here Dean. We all love Alexa and we know how you feel about her and we know that those feelings are hard for you to deal with but you need to get them in check because if we have to see her hurt one more time I'll make sure you aren't ever around her again." Colby put his duffle bag on his shoulder and walked out of the locker room to find Joe and Alexa.

"I really thought that after our talk at the lake that he would be better," Alexa said as she laid her head on a pillow. She had gone back to Joe's room with Colby and Joe – Colby was rooming by himself this time and Joe and Dean were roomies – both men had assured her that she probably had a good hour or two before her came to his room for the night."

"Dean's a different kind of man, he just needs to get his shit straight," Joe said. "And you, young lady," Joe pointed a finger in her direction as he plopped down on the other bed. "You just need to keep your distance for now; he'll come to you when or if he gets his shit straight."

Alexa let out a yawn, "Today has been exhausting, first I had to deal with Corey's shit all night and then Dean in an ass."

"You can sleep," Joe said. "I'll put Dean out on the couch," he smiled.

"I would decline your offer if I wasn't so damn comfy," she smiled. She had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a 'Randy Orton' t-shirt that she had in her gym back.

"You get some sleep, I'll see you at the airport tomorrow," Colby said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

Joe switched the light off and Alexa drifted to sleep a few second later.

Dean walked into his hotel room, he remembered looking at his phone in the elevator and seeing 3:22am on the screen. After the guys left him at the arena he caught a cab back and spent the past three hours in the hotel bar. He hadn't drunk much and he wasn't drunk but he had definitely cleared his mind a lot. As Dean walked to his bed he noticed blonde hair sprawled across the pillow, Dean smiled as he walked closer to the bed and saw Alexa laying on her back with her hand on her baby bump. Dean kissed his two fingers and rubbed them on her stomach before walking over to his suitcase and changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walking back over to the bed.

Dean contemplated sleeping on the couch but he couldn't pass up the opportunity of having Alexa sleeping next to him – he knew it probably wouldn't ever happen again. Dean shook his head and carefully slid into bed next to Alexa.

"Your ass should be on the couch," he heard Joe's voice in the dark. "But I'm going to pretend I didn't see you come in," he continued. "Just know – I meant what I said earlier – if you hurt her I promise I will make sure you're never able to wrestle again."

**A/N: If Dean is confusing you then I have done my job! He isn't supposed to make sense and if you're confused just imagine how Alexa feels. READ AND REVIEW pleaseeeee!**


	7. Thanks

Alexa woke up the next morning and yawned as she slowly opened her eyes; it took her a second to remember why she wasn't in her room. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around, the room was empty but she could hear voices coming from the other room – it sounded like someone was watching TV. Alexa slowly got out of bed and stretched, rubbing her swollen belly in the process. She smiled, realizing that in just a month she would know if she was having girls or boys or even one of each. Alexa slid her feet into her flip flops and grabbed her bag before making her way into the other room to let Joe know she was heading out. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Dean was the one watching TV – Joe was nowhere to be found.

Alexa took a deep breath before speaking, "Um…" Alexa realized that she had no idea what to say so she shook her head, "Just let Joe know I said thanks, I'm heading back to my room."

Dean stood from the couch and quickly followed Alexa, catching her arm right before she reached the door, "Wait," he said as he gently pulled on her arm. "I need to talk to you about last night."

Alexa stayed silent, she had nothing to say to Dean but figured she could at least hear him out so she pulled her arm from him and sat down on the edge of the bed she had just gotten out of.

Dean took a seat on the edge of Roman's bed, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I don't think that you have no respect for yourself. I was just angry about seeing you and Corey walk into your office together."

"Am I supposed to be happy that you apologized?"

"No, I know that you're still mad at me," he started. "But I warned you that this wasn't going to be easy. When it comes to you everything gets under my skin."

"That doesn't mean you can talk to me however you want, you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. You just jumped to the conclusion that he and I were fixing things," she began. "But that fact wasn't what hurt me," Alexa took a deep breath calming herself – she couldn't let herself cry in front of this man. "It was what you said. I have respect for myself Dean."

"I know…"

Alexa cut him off, "Let me finish please," she looked up at him as their eyes connected. "That first night we slept together shouldn't have happened and the only reason it did happen was because it was you. Had anyone else been keeping me company that night I wouldn't have ended up in bed with them the next morning," Alexa wiped one single tear as it slid down her cheek. "The night Corey broke up with me you were the first person who popped into my mind – not AJ, not Zack – you. After being with Corey, you being the biggest dick on the planet, and this situation we find ourselves in now, my feelings for you are still the same feelings I felt when I saw you that day in NXT." Alexa watched as Dean opened his mouth to begin to speak and quickly added, "But I know that no matter what my feelings are there won't be anything between us. We'll simply be parents to our twins and that's it."

Before Dean could reply the hotel room door opened and Colby and Joe walked in talking and laughing about something, the second they saw Alexa's face they grew silent.

"What happened?" Colby asked as he made his way to Alexa.

"I'm fine," she stood from the bed. "I'm going to head back to my room, I'll see you guys at the airport," Alexa quickly slipped out of the hotel room after offering a small smile to both Colby and Joe.

Colby and Joe stood in their places as they carefully looked at Dean, he was sitting in the same place on the edge of the bed, his elbows were on his knees and he had his head down in his hands.

"You alright man?" Joe asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I feel like she just broke up with me," he answered without looking up. "How can I feel like I lost something that I never even had?"

"You have to know she's hurt right now," Colby said. "Just give her some time to get over what you said."

"I don't think that's going to make a difference," he responded.

"Look, all you can do right now is be there for her and the babies," Joe said. "Don't get all pissy and be a dick to her because of whatever she said – you're going to push her away even more."

Dean finally looked up, letting Joe and Colby see the hurt in his eyes, "I need your help. I need you to not let me snap at her. Please," he said. "What if the next time I do something like this she takes my kids from me?"

"Finally," Colby said as he looked up at the ceiling and threw his hands in the air. "We have been waiting for your common sense to kick back in."

"I told you last night I'd make sure you never wrestling again if you hurt her again, that should motivate you not to hurt her," Joe responded.

"I don't understand – and I never have understood – what this obsession with him is about," Stu Bennett looked over at the young lady in his front seat as she played with her phone in her hands. She had called him about two hours ago asking if she could ride to the airport with him, and about an hour after that phone call she was at his door crying and telling him everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. To say that Stu wasn't a fan of Dean would be an understatement – he hated the man. The number of times she came to him furious or devastated over something he had said to her was enough to make the English man have thoughts of murder.

Stu and Alexa had met her very first night at RAW, she was lost and Stu was there to help her. Since that night he was there whenever she needed him – to laugh, to cry, to vent – whatever it was. She was definitely his best friend.

Stu pulled his rental into the return lot and turned the car off; the two opened their doors and got out of the car.

"I'll wait out here while you handle all that," she said.

Stu nodded in acknowledgement before heading into the building. Alexa put her phone into her purse before looking around the parking lot, as her eyes scanned the rows of cars they connected with a familiar pair of blue ones for a second before quickly turning away.

"Hey I ran into Seth in there," Stu said as he came back to the car.

"Dean is over there," Alexa said. "Can we just go?"

"Let's go," he said as he pulled their luggage from the backseat. "Do you want to shuttle or walk?"

"Walking is fine," she replied as she walked over to her bag and pulled the handle up, rolling the suitcase behind her as the two began walking. "I am going to pass out the second…" Alexa stopped mid-sentence when she felt a gentle pull on the handle of her suitcase. She looked to her left and saw Dean standing next to her with his hand right next to hers on the handle. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to help," he replied. "Please."

Alexa took a deep breath before letting go of the handle and allowing Dean to pull in for her, "Thanks."

**A/N: Is he changing? How long can this really last? Read and Review please!**


	8. Stay the Hell Away From Me

"Corey please," Alexa pleased. "I have things I need to do and you're just in here to bother me. I told you three times that I can't help you with your schedule. You need to go find Vanessa from scheduling."

"Can you at least walk me to where she is?" he pleaded. He had been in her office 4 times in the past hour trying to get her to walk around somewhere with him. He wanted Dean to see the two of them together again, he had heard about what happened last night at RAW and he knew if he kept hanging around that he would eventually push Dean far enough from Alexa so that he could swoop in and have his Alexa back.

Alexa took a frustrated breath before closing her laptop and picking up her purse and laptop case from the floor, "I'm just going to go somewhere else to do this."

"I'll go with you," he said as he stood up.

Alexa quickly exited the room, Corey trying his hardest to keep up with her. She knew no matter where she went he'd follow her – well everywhere except one place. She smiled as she turned left and stopped at the first door on her right.

Corey shook his head, "Running to baby daddy? Isn't that cute," he sneered.

Alexa took a step to open the door but was stopped when Corey roughly pulled on her arm. Alexa gave his hand a disgusted look before pulling her arm away and quickly pushing the door open. "Can I please do work in here tonight?" Alexa sighed when all three members of The Shield looked up at her. Colby was texting on his phone, Joe was sitting on the couch wrapping his wrists, and Dean was sitting against the far wall lacing his boots. "I would go to Zack's or Stu's but Corey won't leave me alone and this is the only place he won't follow me."

"You don't need to ask," Colby answered. "Is it something we need to handle?"

"No," Alexa answered, giving each man a glance, lingering on Dean for a few seconds longer. "He's just been coming in my office all day with random shit, trying to get me to take walks and handle things that aren't my responsibility."

Dean slowly stood from the bench after he finished tying his shoes, "I'm going to catering real quick. Anyone want anything?" Everyone shook their heads no before he left the locker room.

"You know he isn't going to catering right?" Joe said.

Seth nodded his head before looking in Alexa's direction, "You wanna stop him?"

Alexa shook her head no, "You know if I stop him I'm going to get accused of wanting to be with Corey again. I can't deal with more insults from him."

"Can't we just go to be nosey?" Colby smiled.

"I guess," Alexa smiled in return. "I can't get in trouble if I don't say anything."

The three of them rushed to their feet and made their way out into the hallway. They stopped just before turning a corner, they were in the perfect position to hear and see Corey and Dean without being seen.

"Leave her alone Corey," Dean said as he walked up behind where the tattooed man was standing.

Corey rolled his eyes before turning around, "Well, well if it isn't 'baby daddy' coming to the rescue."

"I mean it Corey, unless it's about work leave her the fuck alone," Dean clenched his fists at his sides.

"I was talking to her about work tonight," Corey said. "But she kept saying she couldn't do what I needed her to do. Which is funny because that's exactly how it was when she and I were together; she _couldn't _put a good word in for me to get a call up, she _couldn't _pull any strings. I'm starting to think her job is just meaning list. She can't do shit," Corey chuckled as he saw Dean's face begin to turn red with anger. "Whoa, calm down," he said as he held his hands up. "Just tell me this one thing; would you be here defending her right now if she wasn't pregnant? Would you even care about how she feels?"

"Yeah, I would be," Dean said. "You know how I feel about her – how I've always felt about her – but you still decided to go after her. You and I were best friends Corey and the second I tell you I'm actually into a girl you just right up and go after her," Dean said. "But you fucked up and I was the one she came to. Now I'm the one she's starting a family with."

"Starting a family?" Corey scoffed. "You treat her like shit and she's starting to hate you for that. You guys aren't going to ever be a family."

Dean leaned in closer to Corey, "I promise you Corey the next person Alexa's with will be me – me, her and our twins will be a family and I will make damn sure you stay the hell away from my family," Dean turned to walk away but was stopped by the smug voice of Corey.

"She must have been great in bed huh Dean?" Corey smirked as Dean turned his attention back to him. "You don't have to tell me, I know," it was now his turn to lean in closer to Dean. "That thing she does with her tongue, that seductive face she gives you when she's riding your cock, the way she likes her hair pulled and her ass smacked when you're getting in from the back – I fully understand why you want to be with her so bad. Just remember – can't turn a hoe into a housewife." Corey's smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Dean's fist collided with his left cheek.

Before Dean could do anymore damage he felt two people grab his arms, once they began to speak he knew it was Colby and Joe.

"I'm not done," Dean tried to pull his arms from them and almost succeeded as he felt two small hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Alexa staring up at him – she didn't say a word to him but the look in her eyes was enough to calm him down.

"If we let go are you going to go back after him," Joe asked.

Dean shook his head as he looked behind Alexa as Corey began to get up off the floor.

Alexa slowly turned around and looked at Corey, "If you come near me at all for any reason other than work I will go straight to Vince about this. I will make sure you lost your contract and get sent back to developmental," Alexa took a step closer as Corey stood up from the ground, holding his jaw. "Stay the hell away from me."

**A/N: Kind of short and not too exciting, I know but I hope you enjoyed it. READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. New Job

"You want me to start in a new position right now?" Alexa asked. She was sitting in Paul Levesque's office in Stanford, Connecticut. She had received a phone call from him on Thursday and arranged to have her meet him at corporate Monday morning before she made her way to Philadelphia for the RAW taping.

"I think that your maternity leave will be easier to work around with this new position," he explained.

"That sounds like I'm being demoted," Alexa frowned.

"No, it's not a demotion and it will actually be more work," he explained. "You'll also be getting a pay raise," he smiled when he saw Alexa lift her head and look back up at him. "And I know you'll be safe in this new position," Paul said, referring to the fact that he had heard from some boys in the back that Dean Ambrose and Corey Graves got into a scuffle backstage at the taping on Tuesday due to the fact that Corey wouldn't leave Alexa be.

"Okay, I'll take it," she smiled. "When do I start?"

"Tonight," Paul smiled. "You know what to do and where to go; I know you'll do great."

"You know you're official when you get your own manager," Colby laughed. The boys had arrived at the arena about thirty minutes ago and were informed by Stephanie McMahon that they were being appointed a manager and they would meet this person later on in the evening.

"You don't have your own manager," Joe smirked. "WE have a manager."

"Whatever man, we're still official," he smirked in return.

"I hope it's a female," Joe added. "Traveling with another man would be too much."

"If it's a girl Leighla is going to question the fuck out of me twenty four seven," Colby sat down on the bench and pulled his boots on. "The only girl I don't get questioned about is Alexa."

"Speaking of Alexa," Joe said as he looked over at Dean. "Have you heard from her since Tuesday?"

"She text me Wednesday with the date for the anatomy ultrasound but other than that we didn't talk at all," Dean said as he slipped on his vest.

The three members of The Shield looked at the door when they head a small knock.

"There's our manager," Colby smiled as he got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Nevermind, its Alexa."

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "We're you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah," Joe said as he stood up and made his way to the door. "Steph said our manager would be stopping by at some point tonight."

Alexa laughed as she slipped past the two, glancing at Dean before sitting on the couch, "She is stopping by."

"How do you know she's a she?"

"You're our manager?" Dean said, being the only one to get what Alexa was saying.

"Yes I am," Alexa stood from the couch, fixing her gray short-sleeve dress and fixing the magenta cardigan she wore over it. "Nice to meet you guys," she said as he held her hand out.

Joe and Colby laughed as they took turns pulling her in for a hug. "I'm glad it's you," Colby smiled.

"We're heading to catering before our match, you wanna come?" Joe asked as they broke the hug.

"I have to get some work done," Alexa smiled. "Bring me back a water and muffin though, please?"

"You're our manager," Colby said. "You're supposed to be fetching things for us."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I'm not that kind of manager so don't any of you go thinking I'll be waiting on you."

Alexa took a seat on the couch as Joe and Colby left and pulled out a few folders and her laptop.

"Don't take this question offensive, I'm actually happy you're our manager but did Paul say why he gave you to us?"

Alexa looked over at Dean who was sitting on the edge of the coffee table her papers and laptop were sitting on. "He just said that it'll be easier to work around my maternity leave this way," she answered. "I have to be present to be assistant general manager and I won't be able to do that on maternity leave," Alexa looked down at her lap before adding, "And he said something about knowing that I'll be safe in this position."

Dean shook his head, silently agreeing with his boss. With Alexa with he and the guys all the time nothing would happen to her and they could keep Graves away from her too. "Are you okay with your new position?"

"Yeah, I love hanging out with Joe and Colby," she said as she looked up at Dean. "And as long as you can keep your anger in check I'm sure you and I will get along just fine."

"Hope you like chocolate chip because that's all they had," Colby said as he and Joe walked back into the locker room, placing the muffin and water bottle on the table.

"You ready to go man?" Joe said as Dean stood from the table.

Dean nodded his head as the three men picked up their belts and put them on their shoulders.

"Ms. Manager," Colby smirked. "Can you tell me what we're supposed to be doing right now?"

Alexa laughed as she looked up from the paper she was looking at, "Mr. Lopez you and Joe have a match against 3MB and Mr. Ambrose over there is to stay at ring side. You guys will be cheating to win this one," she smiled.

The three men laughed before saying their goodbyes and heading out of the locker room.

"You don't have to room with him," Colby whispered as he and Alexa walked ahead of Joe and Dean a bit. "He can stay with Joe and you and I can be roomies."

Alexa and the guys had just arrived at the hotel to find out that she had been put in a room with Dean while the other two men shared a room together like they normally do.

"It's fine," she replied. "Paul probably did it thinking he and I were something due to my current situation," she motioned to her stomach. "I'll just call him in the morning and explain it to him and then Dean and I will just room alone from now on."

The four of them stopped in front of the elevators, boarding the first one that opened in front of them. Colby pushed the button for their floor as they silently rode the elevator to the 6th floor.

The elevators made a quick stop on the 3rd floor where Summer Rae boarded the elevator. It was no secret to anyone in the WWE locker room that Dean and Summer had a very intimate past. Dean was well known for having different women in his room from town to town but Summer Rae was his only frequent flyer. He had cut her off about six months ago when she began telling everyone backstage they were together; she even showed up at his room one night and threatened the girl Dean was entertaining.

"Hey Dean," she smiled as she stood next to him.

Alexa looked at the uncomfortable look on Dean's face as he waved to Summer. Alexa smirked and shook her head as she squeezed in between Summer and Dean, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Oh hey Summer," Alexa smiled, making sure to make her swollen belly obvious by rubbing it.

Summer rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, preparing to say something to Alexa when the elevator made a ding sound, signaling that they had arrived on their floor.

Colby, Joe, Dean, and Alexa got off the elevator without one glance back in Summer's direction.

**A/N: Lame ending, I know. Read&Review. **


	10. Surprises

When Dean woke up the next morning he looked at the bed next to him and saw it was empty, he sighed as he got out of bed. After the little stunt in the elevator last night Dean had assumed things between he and Alexa were fine but once they arrived back at the hotel room she showered and went to bed without speaking a word to him.

"Hey asshole," he heard from outside his door as someone knocked on it. "Open the door so we can go to breakfast."

Dean made his way to the door and pulled it open, revealing Joe and Colby on the other side.

"Alexa isn't with you guys?" he questioned as they walked in the room.

"Nope," Colby answered as he plopped down on Alexa's bed. "She was downstairs with Zack and AJ, heading to get something to eat."

Dean shook his head, "Let me change and we can head out." Dean made his way to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. He changed his boxer briefs before slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt; he brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom.

'She's still not talking to you is she?" Joe asked as Dean came out of the bathroom and started putting his socks on.

Dean shook his head, "I know I fucked up bad this time. I admit that I have feelings for her and then I say he most hurtful thing I've ever said to her." Dean slipped his shoes on before looking up at the two men, "The worst part is – her feelings for me haven't changed."

"She's not going to stay mad at you forever," Colby said.

Alexa looked down at the pictures in her lap before smiling up at the man in the driver's seat. "So daddy, one of each," she smiled. They had just left the doctor's office after Alexa's anatomy ultrasound and the doctor revealed that Alexa was having a boy and a girl.

The past few weeks leading up to this appointment Dean and Alexa had come to a silent agreement – he was going to hold back his anger and she wouldn't completely shut him out. They continued to room together but it seemed the only time the two saw each other was at work or when it was time to go to sleep. She spent most of her time with Zack, AJ, and Stu while Dean stayed busy hanging with Colby and Joe. Each time that Dean would get frustrated they would remind him that having Alexa as a friend was better than having her shut him out.

Corey had stayed away for the most part, mainly because she was always with someone and no one would allow him within two feet of her but Alexa knew that once he had a chance to get her alone he would.

Dean looked over at Alexa and smiled, she looked happier than she had in weeks and he wanted to do anything and everything to make sure it stayed that way. "One of each," he repeated with a smile that matched Alexa's

"Did you tell anyone yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, Joe and Colby know," he said. "And Leighla is with them so she knows too."

Alexa and Dean had driven to Tampa right after the SmackDown taping last night. Dean picked Alexa up from her house this morning and took her to the appointment and now the two were headed back up the coast to Virginia for a house show – at least that was what Alexa thought.

"Why are you going this way?" Alexa questioned when she saw Dean miss the exit for the interstate.

"Because you and I aren't going to Roanoke," Dean replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You and I have off until Monday," he said as he glanced over at her. "And I know nothing about what babies need so we are going to register for your baby shower."

"You're taking me to register for my baby shower?" Alexa said with a smile on her face. Truth be told, she was shocked; this was the last thing she expected from Dean but deep down she was ecstatic. Her heart stomach was doing flips and her heart felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest – for the first time since she found out she was pregnant she felt like she and Dean could finally be a happy family.

"Yeah, who better to tell me about all this stuff than the person I'll be going through all of it with," he smiled. This was just the first of three surprises Dean had in store for Alexa today; he just hoped it would all go as planned.

"Well, let's go then Mr. Ambrose," she smiled.

Three hours later Alexa and Dean walked out of the baby store each holding about three bags each. Alexa had made her registry and explained what everything was to Dean, the fact that Dean had seemed genuinely interested about everything she was saying made Alexa fall even more for him.

"I thought we were just registering," Dean joked as they put the bags in the trunk.

"Those clothes were too cute not to buy," she smiled.

"You hungry?" Dean asked as the two of them got in the car.

"Duh," Alexa smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Unfortunately I'm always hungry."

"Well I have to stop home real quick and then you and I can run and grab something for dinner," he smiled.

Alexa nodded in agreement and sat back in her seat, enjoying a blissful quiet ride home while silently praying that things could be this way forever.

"You wanna come in with me?" he asked as he pulled into his driveway. "I want to show you something," he smiled.

Alexa smiled in return and nodded her head as she opened her car door and walked into the house with Dean.

"So I know we just found out the sex of the babies today," he began as he led Alexa up the stairs. "But I really wanted to have these done so that I could show you today," he smiled as he stopped in front of a closed door in the hallway. "Open it."

Alexa turn the knob on the door and pushed the door open, revealing a pale yellow room furnished with a white crib, changing table, rocking chair and ottoman, dresser, and toy box.

"I bout these to put up once we found out what the sex was," he said as he picked up a few sets of decals from the inside the crib; safari, princess, monkey, and sports themed. "And I knocked down part of this wall to put this here," he said motioning to another door before pushing it open.

Alexa walked over to the door and peeked into another room, it was set up just like the one next to it except the walls were green and the furniture was a dark wood. At this point Alexa was desperately trying not to cry; she officially lost the fight when the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't believe you did all this," she said as she wiped the tear from her face before turning to look at Dean.

"They're my children Alexa," he said. "No matter what our problems are I'm always going to be there for them and they're always going to mean the world to me."

Alexa shook her head before looking around the room again, "I think this one should be his room and we can go with the monkey theme," she smiled.

"And the yellow one can be hers and we can go with the princess theme," he smiled in return.

**A/N: So I typed out the third surprise and then deleted it because I would like for it to be in the next chapter. What do you think the surprise is? Oh, here's a little spoiler for next chapter…Corey is going to make an appearance. That is all! Read and Review!**


	11. Fears

"This place is nice," Alexa said as she and Dean were led to their private booth.

Dean slid in across from her, "Yeah, Seth took Leighla here a few weeks ago and told me it was great." The two took their menus from the hostess and began looking over the wide selection of food and drinks.

"These mixed drinks look so good right now," Alexa said as she scanned through the drink pages of the menu.

"Sorry," Dean smiled. "You got four more months before you get to order one of those again."

Alexa smiled at Dean before looking back down at her menu, by the time the waitress came back the two were able to place their drink and dinner order. They handed their menus to the waitress before she made her way to put their orders in.

"So, I know I haven't seen much of you these past few weeks – aside from work," Dean said.

"Yeah, but things have been good between us," Alexa smiled up at Dean. "You've managed your anger very well and I haven't even had a chance to be a bitch to you."

"I've been thinking," Dean raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck – something he did when he was nervous. "Since friends seems to be going well for us, maybe would could take that next step."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Being together is a big step Dean, and it makes it easier for you to hurt me."

"But just like I promised you I could change, I promise you I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "We had a rough start but I got my shit together and things are going pretty smooth now."

Alexa looking down at the table, picking up the wrapped to her napkin and balling it between her finger as she took in Dean's words. "If we do this there are going to be some rules," Alexa took Dean's silence as her queue to elaborate. "I want us to actually date, go places together and do things as a couple, you can't get mad if I want to go somewhere with just the girls, and we can't room together anymore."

"Alexa, we've been rooming together," Dean said.

"Yeah but regardless of this," Alexa leaned back and pointed to her stomach. "I want us to date the right way. It won't last long, I feel so secure at night just knowing you're in the room with me but I want to at least attempt to go about this the right way," she said.

Dean leaned back in the booth, "The dates I can do, I want nothing more than to take you out and spoil you." Dean ran his hand through his hair, "The going out with the girls I can do also, but I'm not going to promise you that I won't get upset with it. The thought of you going out alone and being touched by someone else or another man looking at you drives me mad," Dean unclenched the fist he had resting on the table. "And I'll even do the room thing, I'm going to miss you and I'll probably be blowing up your phone all night but at this point I'll do anything if it means you'll be mine."

"Well, I guess I'll be changing your name in my phone from 'asshole' to 'boyfriend'," Alexa smiled.

Alexa walked down the hallway of the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with a smile on her face. After she and Dean's amazing dinner the two went to the lake and walked around while talking about their future together. The days that followed were spent doing random things like attending movies, going out to eat, or just staying at one of their homes and cuddling on the couch with junk food and a movie. The one thing the two had not done was share a bed, or the same room for that matter.

"Well, judging by that smile on your face I'd have to say the rumors are true."

Alexa stopped in her tracks, wiping the smile off her face, "Leave me alone Corey."

Corey smiled as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and made his way toward Alexa, "I'm not here to hurt you, it's nice to see you so happy. I'm glad someone had finally made you happy."

Alexa shook her head, not believing a word that came out his mouth but she agreed anyway, "Thank you Corey, I'm glad you can see that I'm happy and I've moved on."

Corey moved closer to Alexa, causing her back to collide with the wall behind her. Corey moved his face in closer to Alexa as he placed his right hand on her stomach, "You're happy and you've moved on for now. But Dean will fuck up Alexa; you know it as much as I do. He's not going to be able to keep his anger in and you won't be able to stay with him once he snaps. Then you'll find yourself back where you belong." Corey leaned in closer to Alexa, his lips barely touching hers, "With me," Corey gave Alexa a sadistic smiled as he slowly backed away from her.

Once he round the corner Alexa let out a breath she hadn't realized she been holding and with it came the tears. She continued on her way to the locker room, wiping her eyes quickly so that the guys wouldn't get pissed and go after Corey. She knew she had to tell Dean about this but she also knew that this would be his breaking point – he couldn't hold back his anger when it came to Corey. Alexa pushed the door to the locker room open and saw Colby and Joe sitting on the couch, watching the match that was currently taking place. Alexa let out another sigh of relief as she remember Dean was in the ring right now; thankful that she didn't have to fight the urge to tell him right away she plopped on the couch.

"Okay," Joe spoke when the television cut to commercial. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Alexa said, internally cursing herself for thinking she could hide anything from these two men. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Colby said.

"You came in here without saying anything," Joe added. "Any other time you're loud as hell when you walk through that door."

"I'm okay guys," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "My feet are bothering me and I've got a headache."

"Do you want one of us to take you back to the hotel?" Colby asked. "Joe and I are done for the night and he has another ten minutes out there," Colby motioned to the television where Dean versus Randy Orton was back on.

"Would you please?" Alexa said. She could go back to the hotel and sort out how she was going to tell Dean about Corey. "I'd really like to lie down," Alexa had to fight the urge to cry from the fear of telling Dean.

"I'll take you back," Colby said as he stood up from the couch, Alexa now noticed that both Colby and Joe were wearing street clothes instead of their all black Shield uniform.

Alexa thanked Colby for taking her to the hotel before shutting the door behind her. She made her way to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a pink t-shirt. She stripped herself out of her Coral skinny jeans and white razor back tank after taking off her white wedged shoes. Alexa slipped into the comfortable clothes she had pulled out and plopped down on her bed, rubbing her stomach.

"Guys I hope we don't lose your daddy tonight," she said, the fear of Dean flipping and speaking to her the way he ad in the past scared her to no end. As much as she wanted the two of them to work out and be a family she knew that, mentally she wouldn't be able to handle another Dean Ambrose explosion.

Alexa was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, glancing over at the clock on the side table she realized that forty five minutes had passed. She slowly got out of bed and opened her door, revealing Dean leaning against the door frame.


	12. How Can You Be Sure?

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked in a calm tone but Alexa could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache," she said. "Colby offered to bring me back here so I could lay down for a little bit."

Dean made his way over to Alexa and placed a hand on her hip, the other came up to brush a piece of hair out of her face, "I told you that you were pushing yourself today. You've been running around since 6 o' clock."

Alexa looked up at Dean and tears began pooling in her eyes, "There is something I should tell you."

Dean moved his other hand from Alexa's cheek to her other hip, silently waiting for her to continue.

"Earlier, on my way back to the locker room I ran into Corey," Alexa watched as Dean's hands dropped from her sides and he took a step back, causing her tears to begin falling down her cheeks. "He told me that from the smile on my face that he could tell the rumors about you and I being together were true," Alexa watched as Dean began clenching his fists but continued anyway. "He said he was happy for me, he was happy someone was making me smile," Alexa took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing on. "But then he said that eventually you'll fuck up and once you snap I won't be able to stick around, and I'd end up back where I belong."

"And where exactly does he think you belong?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"With him," Alexa said.

Dean took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair, "Why didn't you walk away or call someone?"

"He had me backed against the wall with his hand on my stomach," she said. "I was scared," Alexa plopped on the bed and staring down at her hands.

Dean took one glance at Alexa and turned to make his way out of her hotel room.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she heard the hotel room door open.

"I can't let him get away with this," Dean said as he leaned his head on the door while holding the door open. "I told him last time that he better stay away from you and he didn't listen."

"Please don't leave me," Alexa pleaded as she stood up from the bed. "Stay with me tonight."

"Why Alexa? So you can babysit me to make sure that I don't go after him?" Dean whirled around to face Alexa, shutting the door in the process. "It's going to happen so why delay the inevitable?"

"Stay with me because I want you to," Alexa moved closer to Dean and took his hand in hers. "What Corey said to me didn't hurt me because I know he's wrong, the thought of telling you is what scared me," she admitted. "All I could picture was telling you what happened and you flying off the handle and aiming all of your anger at me; then what Corey said would be true."

Dean pulled Alexa close, wrapping one arm around her back and one hand holding her head to his chest, "There is no reason for me to be mad at you for this," Dean kissed the top of Alexa's head. "Let's get to bed."

Alexa looked up at Dean, "You're not going to leave?"

"My girl wants me to stay with her; I'll do anything for you," Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and used his thumbs to wipe away the few left over tears. "Just know that you're the one breaking your no rooming together rule here."

Alexa laughed as she and Dean made their way over to the bed, "I'm completely okay with that."

"I wonder why she didn't tell us," Joe said at breakfast the next morning. Dean had caught up with Joe and Colby for some breakfast while Alexa attended an early morning meeting with Steph and the creative team. He had told them everything Corey had said to Alexa last night. "She looked really shaken up," he added.

"That's the crazy part," Dean said as he set his fork down on his plate. "She wasn't shaken up because of what Corey said; she was scared of what I was going to do."

"She was scared of what you were going to do?" Colby repeated. "To Corey?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "To _her ._She thought I was going to explode and blame things on her like I used to."

"And if you did that then she would have had to end things," Colby said in realization.

Joe shook his head, "You really messed that girl up."

"I know, when she told me that I felt like shit; I felt like I don't even deserve to be with her," he admitted.

"From an outsider's point of view, Colby and I both see a huge change in you," Joe said. "I don't doubt that the psychotic asshole is still lurking inside of you but the fact that you've managed to hold it in for so long just shows how you really feel."

"You're in love with our manager," Colby added.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "I am."

"Wow, is that Dean Ambrose smiling like a love struck sap?" Leighla smiled as she slid into the open seat next to Colby and kissed him on the cheek. "You could have waited for me."

"Yeah, it took you 20 minutes to meet us down here," Colby replied. "I wasn't waiting for you."

"Alexa text me while I was upstairs, she's on her way here now," Leighla said.

"So you hurry for her but not me?" Colby questioned. "This girl has the ability to make people do impossible things."

The group shared a laugh as the waitress came up to them to finally take their orders; Leighla placed Alexa's order like she had asked her to in her text message. The waitress added a chair to the end of the table for Alexa to sit at.

"Couldn't he find anywhere else to eat at?" Dean looked up in the direction Joe was looking and saw Corey walk in with a few of the guys from the roster. If it wasn't for Alexa walking in behind him with Zack and Stu, Dean would have been across the restaurant right now with his fists pummeling Corey's face.

Dean watched as Alexa hugged the two men before waving goodbye as they made their way out of the diner. Glancing towards Corey he noticed that his eyes never left Alexa, Dean smiled to himself as Alexa completely ignored him and made her way over to the table.

"Were they playing body guard again?" Leighla smiled at Alexa as she approached the table.

Alexa took a seat in her chair, "We were all at the same meeting, they walked me back here so he wouldn't bug me." Alexa looked to her left and sent a reassuring smile in Dean's direction.

"What time are we heading to Pittsburgh Ms. Manager?" Colby asked.

"I think we're all going to pack up and head out after breakfast," she answered. "You three have a signing from four to six and then you're heading right to the arena after…"

"Hey guys," everyone's heads turned in the direction of the voice that had just cut Alexa off. "Did you tell your 'clients' the bright idea that creative had?"

The sight of Corey Graves standing next to Alexa with a stupid grin on his face had Dean's jaw tensing and his fist clenching, had it not been for Joe clapping him on his shoulder to remind him to stay calm he Corey's body would have been smashed through one of the table by now.

"Corey it isn't set in stone yet and I told them that I am 100% against the idea," Alexa said to Corey, trying to get him to shut up.

"What was their idea Alexa?" Dean asked Alexa while glaring at Corey.

"Go ahead Lex, tell baby daddy what his future holds," Corey smirked at Dean.

"They're considering a fourth member for the group," she sighed. "And Corey is the man that they are considering."

"That ain't happening," Colby spoke up. "I'll go back to NXT before I team up with you."

Corey shrugged, "The idea will probably get tossed anyway, Ms. Spoiled Princess over here went straight to Paul with her complaint," he gestured in Alexa's direction. "You're probably right Dean, she probably is screwing the boss," Alexa looked in Dean's direction with Corey's final words.

"Shut up Corey," Dean said as he stood from the booth.

Corey smirked to himself, he was seconds away from getting old Dean to come and make an appearance, "You see, I never believed any of those things you used to say about Alexa being a whore and sleeping with the whole locker room until I found out about you and her," it seemed as if the whole diner was silent, hanging on every word coming from Corey's mouth. "Think about it, she's really close with Zack and Stu – hell, even your own teammates would do anything to protect her. She moved up pretty fast in the company, now they're even considering putting her on creative when she gets back from maternity leave. I mean shit, Dean how can you even be sure that these are yours?" he said as he placed his hands on Alexa's stomach.

The second that last question left Corey's mouth Alexa watched as the calm and collected Dean was replaced with the psychotic Dean. He lunged in the direction of Corey, knocking him down and enjoying the sound of his head hitting the laminate floor beneath them. Pinning his shoulders down with his knees Dean began landing blow after blow to Corey's face.

Dean didn't know how many punches he had landed; it was as if everyone in the diner had disappeared. Dean was pulled off of Corey and back into reality, he looked to his sides and saw Joe and Colby holding him by an arm, he looked in the direction Alexa was sitting in and saw both she and Leighla were no longer there. Shrugging Joe and Colby off him he looked around the diner and didn't see either one of them; he quickly rushed out the door and looked up and down the sidewalk

"Leigh took her back to the hotel," Colby said, answering Dean's unasked question. As he and Joe joined him outside.

"She almost got taken out when you took Corey down," Joe said.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Dean said.

"No man, I don't think you did," Joe said. "She might be scared right now, and she's definitely upset but I don't think you're going to lose her over this. You were defending her."

"God I hope you're right," Dean said as he began walking in the direction of the hotel.


	13. Need a Break

Colby opened the door to the hotel room he shared with Leighla; Dean walked in first and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Alexa and Leighla on the balcony. The door to the balcony was closed so neither of the girls realized that the girls had come back.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked as he looked out on the balcony, both girls were sitting in a chair with their feet up on the railing laughing at something that one of them had said.

"She's laughing," Dean said.

"We told you she wasn't mad man," Joe and Colby made their way to the couch and took a seat.

Dean made his way over to the balcony door and slowly slid it open, gaining the attention of both girls.

Leighla smirked in Alexa's direction, "I'm going to go spend some time with my man." Alexa smiled at Leighla as she made her way inside, Alexa stood from the chair and looked up at Dean.

"I'm okay," she knew that was what Dean was waiting to hear, she could see the concern in his eyes. "Thank you for that back there," she offered.

Dean's eyebrows came together in a look of confusion, "You're thanking me for sticking up for you? I'm not going to let someone disrespect you Alexa." Dean looked down at his feet, "As soon as they pulled me off of him and I saw you weren't sitting at the table anymore I thought I lost you."

Alexa took a step in Dean's direction and reached for his hand, "You will never lose me for sticking up for me. I left to keep myself out of the way," Alexa placed Dean's hand on her stomach. "To keep us out of the way."

"So let me get this straight," Paul paced in front of the two men sitting before him. "Not only do you two get into a brawl but you do it in a public family restaurant?!" Paul angrily sat down in his chair, "The dirt sheets are having a field day with this one."

"I'm not going to apologize for beating his ass," Dean was the first to speak. "He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and stay the hell away from Alexa."

"You do know that Corey was up to be the fourth member of The Shield?"

"What do you mean _was?" _Corey asked.

"Creative had no idea about the history between the three of you," Paul answered. "I'm not going to let you be around that girl on a daily basis," Paul sat back in his chair. "$2,000 fine for both of you, and you," he said pointing in the direction of Corey. "If I hear from anyone that you are even within 10 feet of Alexa I will personally escort you back to developmental. Do you understand?"

Corey gave a nod before the two men stood up to make their exit.

"Oh and Dean," Paul said before he left the room. "That boy is rockin' a nice black eye," Paul gave Dean a thumb up.

"I knew I should have just stayed at the diner with you," Stu said as he sat next to Alexa. She had just finished telling him the events that had unfolded after he left her at the diner the previous day. "You are going to get hurt because of one of those men."

Alexa shook her head, "I don't think Dean's intentions are to hurt me."

"He jumped a man right next to you," Stu said. "What if he was a just a few inches off?"

"Corey put his hands on my stomach," Alexa gently placed a hand on Stu's arm. "I know that my relationship with Dean makes you nervous but there really isn't anything to worry about."

Stu let out a deep breath, "I know that, I'm just a little apprehensive about the whole thing because of the past between the two of you. You don't have to know the guy personally to know that he is completely obsessed with you. I just want you to be careful," Stu rubbed Alexa's back.

"I'm going to be, and I know I have you and Zack right here for me if things go south."

"Yeah, well me first," Stu smiled. "I'm better than Zack."

Alexa walked into her hotel room, letting out a frustrated sigh as she plopped down onto the bed. She had been busy during the whole show and hadn't seen Dean since the signing at four in the afternoon and they hadn't spoke much; now that Alexa thought about it she realized they hadn't spoken since she told him she wasn't mad about him attacking Corey. Alexa pulled her phone from her purse and sighed when she saw she had no missed call or texts from him, she tossed her phone behind her on the bed before standing up and taking off her black flats, followed by her cheetah print scarf. She pulled a pair of black shorts and a white over-sized t-shirt from her bag before wiggling out of her black skinny jeans and pulling her long-sleeved coral shirt over her head. She put on the clothes her took from her bag before heading back to her bed and checking her phone once more. She shook her head when she saw nothing from Dean.

"You look like shit," Colby said as Alexa joined him and Leighla at breakfast the next morning.

She had no make-up on, her black framed glasses sat on her nose, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was dressed in black yoga pants and a white off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt.

"I got no sleep last night," Alexa answered as she slid in the booth next to Leighla. "Have you heard from Dean today?" she asked Colby.

"Yeah," Colby shook his head. "He was at Crossfit with Joe and me this morning, why?"

"I haven't heard from him since before we left for Pittsburgh," she said as she mindlessly twirled her straw in her drink. "I texted him in between meetings last night and he never replied."

Leighla reached over and placed her hand on Alexa's stopping her from fidgeting with her drink, "I see those wheels turning," Alexa stopped twirling her straw and placed her hands in her lap. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. He might just need a break; this is Dean we're talking about here."

Alexa stood up from the booth, no longer hungry. "I don't care who it is we're dealing with, he can't ignore me just because he feels like it. What's her going to do when the twins get here? Just ignore them when he needs a break?" Alexa shook her head before taking a deep breath, "I'm driving my rental to South Carolina, I don't feel like flying. I'll see you guys there tonight," Alexa left the restaurant before Leighla or Colby had a chance to respond. As Alexa got into her rental and pulled away from the curb she saw Dean walk into the restaurant she just left, she shook her head as she made her way to the interstate to start her long drive to South Carolina. Alexa had been driving for ten minutes before her phone started ringing and looking down at the caller I.D. she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"He does know my number," Alexa said sarcastically as she put the phone on speaker and placed it on her lap. "And here I was thinking you forgot it."

"You're driving to South Carolina alone?" Alexa could tell by his voice that he had his jaw clenched; he was pissed.

"You would have known that and had a chance to accompany me had you been answering your phone last night and this morning," Alexa responded.

"I don't care," he said. "You turn around and come back here and catch the plane with the rest of us."

"I'll see you in South Carolina Dean," Alexa said as she hit the end button and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes and turned the phone on silent before continuing her trip to S.C. Alexa knew she was in for it once she got there and Dean had a chance to speak to her but for now she didn't care; she was making a point and vowing not to care about the consequences…for now.

**A/N: WOW! So so so so sorry for the lack of updates. I put myself in a corner with last chapter and I had no clue where to go from there but I figured it out and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Read & Review!**


	14. What's Wrong

Alexa had somehow managed to arrive in South Carolina, get to the hotel, and get checked into her hotel room without being spotted by anyone who would tell Dean she was here. Her hopes were shattered when she stepped onto an elevator containing none other than Corey Graves.

'It's nice to see you made it here," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?" Alexa knew that if Corey knew what happened between her and Dean then Dean was more pissed off than she thought.

"Dean was in a pissy mood at the meeting today, telling Colby and Joe he couldn't believe how stupid you could be to drive here yourself."

Alexa rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry.

"Look, I didn't tell you that to hurt you. I shouldn't even be around you right now, but I feel like you should be warned about how angry he is," Corey said as the elevator stopped on his floor.

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me," she pleaded.

"I just rode on the elevator alone," he smirked before exiting the elevator.

Alexa arrived at her room and plopped down on the bed, she groaned when she heard her text message alert go off.

'**Are you here yet?' **

Alexa took a deep breath before responding to Leighla's text, **'Yes, but please don't tell Dean.'**

'**Alexa, he's a mess. I need to tell him. Just so he knows you're okay.'**

Alexa shook her head, **'I don't want to see him Leigh.'**

A few seconds after sending the text her phone began to ring, "You told him already didn't you?"

"No," Leighla answered. "I told Joe and Colby and they're going to tell him. I also told them that you were upset and to please try and keep him from coming to see you."

"You know they can't do that," Alexa shrugged. "But thanks Leigh," Alexa and Leighla said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Alexa quickly called the front desk, once she got all of the information she needed she grabbed her room key and her purse and quickly rushed to the elevators.

Alexa took a deep breath as she knocked on the hotel room door, taking deep breaths to keep herself from crying or running away when she realized how bad of an idea this was.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you at my door."

"Look Corey, Leighla and the guys are telling Dean I'm here…" Alexa was cut-off by the sound of a familiar voice coming through the wall.

Corey took Alexa's hand and pulled her into the hotel room, shutting the door behind them quickly. Corey gestured for Alexa to be quiet as they both put their ears to the door; hearing muffled voices.

"Man, going up there isn't going to do anything."

"It'll make her realize how fucking stupid she is for over-reacting like this."

"She's not over-reacting. You were ignoring the woman that is carrying your twin babies. What if it had been an emergency?"

"Then every one of you would have been blowing my phone up, she was just being clingy and needed to know where the fuck I was."

Alexa no longer wanted to hear anymore and she walked away from the door, plopping on the couch and finally releasing all the tears she had been holding in.

Corey carefully sat down next to her and reluctantly placed his hand on her back, "I'm sure he doesn't mean any of that," he said quietly.

Alexa angrily wiped her eyes as she stood up, and moved away from Corey. "You know, I expect Leigh and the guys to make excuses for him but I really didn't think you would do the same. Everyone just keeps saying 'Oh, its Dean you're dealing with.' 'Oh, you know how he gets.' But does that really make it okay? Does that give him a pass to treat me however he wants?' Alexa pulled out her phone and quickly text Stu to find out what room he was in.

"No, it doesn't give him the right to do any of those things. He shouldn't be treating you like this and you shouldn't have to deal with his mood swings," Corey stood up. "But if any of those comments come from me I'm being an asshole and I'm only saying it to hurt you." Corey ran his hands through his hair, "God, I hate the fact that you're even with that guy Alexa. I hate it so much that I turned into the monster. I get how bad I fucked up when you and I were together and I fully understand that there will probably never be a you and I again but you deserve someone better than Dean fucking Ambrose."

Alexa slowly sat down on the coffee table, "I'm pregnant," she said softly. "There's no going back."

Corey took a deep breath, "You don't HAVE to be with him."

Alexa looked up at Corey and nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I think I'm going to head to Stu's room for a bit."

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me," he said as she watched her stand up and make her way to the door.

"Thank you," she said, offering a small smile before pulling open the hotel room door and coming face-to-face with the father of her children.

Alexa could hear the sound of Corey's footsteps making their way to the door but she was frozen in place. Dean's eyes passed back and forth from Alexa to Corey, the vein in his neck popping out more and more as the seconds passed.

"I guess I was right about you being a cheating whore," Dean had officially let the old Dean take over.

"She's not cheating on you Dean," Corey asked. "She was scared about seeing you."

"So she runs to her dickhead ex that has been harassing and stalking her," he sneered. "So she's stupid too."

"Who else was she supposed to go to? You would have searched and searched until you found her," Corey said as he stepped outside of his hotel room. "I bet you were on your way to Stu's room right now, weren't you?" The silence from Dean told Corey he was right, "It's okay for you to disappear but when she does it she gets hunted down."

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, so you do know that," Corey replied. "If my girlfriend was pregnant I wouldn't be ignoring her."

"Is someone mad that they weren't man enough to knock Alexa up? You had her for three years and couldn't do it," he smirked. "I did it the first time."

Alexa held up her hand, halting Corey's response.

"You do know that you and I are over, right?" she said, remaining calm. "You can be around for the twins if you want, I personally don't care either way." Alexa made a quick exit down the hall, thanking her lucky stars that Dean didn't try to follow her.

Alexa walked into the locker room of The Shield at RAW the following night, she had just come from a three hour meeting with creative and she was beyond exhausted.

"You okay?" Colby asked when he noticed the exhausted look on Alexa's face.

"Yeah, just happy to be out of that meeting," she said as she glanced around the room.

"He went to catering," Colby said. "He told us about what happened, why were you in Corey's room?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "I just needed somewhere to go."

"You could have come to my room," he said.

"Dean would have found me there," she shrugged. "I just wanted to be somewhere he couldn't find me. It was innocent and honestly, Corey and I needed that time to sort out some stuff. He apologized for his behavior and I fully understand why he was so opposed to Dean and I; even he knows he didn't go about showing it the right way though."

"So where does all of this leave you and Dean? He said you broke up with him."

"He called me stupid, right after he called me a whore. And I heard the argument where you guys tried to stop him, he called me clingy too," Alexa shook her head. "I can't be with someone like him. I've said that since the beginning." Before Colby could answer Alexa's alarm on her phone went off, "You and Joe need to head to the stair entrance, your match is in ten minutes."

"Save time for me later tonight," Colby smiled as Alexa nodded in agreement.

After Corey left Alexa inhale deeply before blowing it out and leaning back on the couch, sitting right back up when the locker room door opened.

Alexa stood from the couch at the sight of Dean, gathering all of her things.

"You're really going to avoid me?" he asked.

"It's not avoiding, I have to reason to speak to you or even be around you," she said.

"We're not even going to talk about this?"

"What is there really to talk about?" Alexa asked as she flung her arms out to the side. "I told you from the beginning that I couldn't deal with those mood swings. You don't get to just checkout whenever you want to."

"I had a rough day Alexa, I just needed some alone time."

"Then you could have picked up the phone and said that to me, ignoring me isn't fair," she said as she sat back down on the couch, rubbing her stomach as a sharp pain shot through it and trying not to make it obvious to Dean.

"Taking off on your own isn't fair either," Dean said. "You could have…" Dean stopped when he noticed Alexa clench her eyes shut and rub her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed to her, kneeling down in front of her. When Dean got a cry in response he quickly lifted Alexa in his arms and rushed out of the locker room, making a quick exit to the parking lot.


	15. I Have To Go

"Mr. Ambrose?" the doctor said as he approached Dean. They had arrived at the hospital almost 45 minutes ago and the nurses had promised Dean that someone would come out with an update when they had answers. "How do you know the patient?"

"She's uh," Dean paused. "The twins she's carrying are mine. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; now. Her blood pressure was way higher than it should have been and from what we can tell it was due to extreme stress," he said. "Now I don't want to have to put her on bed rest this early and she has confirmed that she doesn't want that either but if she doesn't take a step back and relax then that's what is going to have to happen."

Dean shook his head and tried not to let the regret show when he spoke, "So we just have to keep her calm?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "The nurse is getting her discharge papers together now and she should be out in just a few minutes." Dean thanked the doctor before he made his way back in the direction he came from.

Dean plopped down in one of the waiting room chairs and finally let the guilt smack him hard in the face. This was all his fault. He never should have ignored Alexa in the first place. He shouldn't have called her all those names. He shouldn't have threatened her. He had jeopardized her well being and his children. He knew Alexa was never going to forgive him for this but the real question is; is he going to be able to forgive himself?

"I'm ready to go," Alexa's quiet voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts and he quickly stood from his seat.

"Let me go get the car," Dean made his way out of the waiting room and made quick work of pulling the car from the parking lot to the door of the emergency room. Once he saw Alexa making her way outside he quickly exited the car and rushed to the passenger side to open the door for her. Once she was in the car Dean went back to the driver's side and climbed in, fastening his seat belt before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.

The ride was silent for the first five minutes before Alexa spoke up, "I think I'm going to ask Paul to let me go on an early leave."

"Because of the pregnancy?"

"That and you," Alexa said as she took a deep breath, not wanting to cry anymore. "When I got to the hospital this evening I was terrified. These babies mean everything to me and I don't want to lose them; ever. You don't know how to be what I need right now and I can't put myself or the babies through this right now."

Dean took a deep breath; he knew arguing with Alexa would just get her stressed out more but he also wanted to know how he felt about this. So in the calmest voice he could muster up he began, "Tonight was a wakeup call Alexa. I know I need to change, and I understand that all of my actions in the past two days were wrong and I had no right to do anything that I did."

Alexa glanced at Dean, "It sucks that it took this to make you realize all of this. It's too late Dean, we gave it a shot and it just didn't work."

Dean pulled up to the hotel and saw Stu standing by the valet booth, Alexa must have text him to come and get her. There was no way Dean was going to be able to continue this conversation with Alexa tonight.

* * *

"You're really going back home?" Stu asked as he and Alexa stood by the now luggage filled cab.

"I have to," Alexa shrugged. "This isn't safe for the babies," Alexa had an early meeting with Paul that morning and explained to him the events of the previous night. He agreed that an early leave was right for Alexa and assured her that she would have a position within the creative department upon her return.

Stu took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I'll be giving him hell while you're gone." Stu smiled when he saw Alexa crack the first smile he's seen from her in days, "I thought you'd have a bigger crowd for you send off," Stu said as she looked around and realized none of Alexa's other friends were here.

"Zack and I said our goodbyes earlier because he's in a meeting with creative right now and I haven't told anyone else. You can tell them if they ask."

Stu nodded, "Well the second I'm even remotely close to home I will be coming to see you."

Alexa smiled before she and Stu said their goodbyes and she climbed into the taxi before it pulled off, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean was watching the whole thing.

**A/N: I know, I know…it's short buuuut at lease it's something.! Next chapter everyone finds out that Alexa left and WHY she left. Who do you think is going to be the most pissed off about it?**


	16. I Was Wrong

By the time the SmackDown taping started that night everyone in Alexa's circle of friends knew that she left and the reason behind it.

"I don't get it Dean," Colby said. "You were doing really well."

Dean shrugged, people had been reprimanding him all day for what he had done; it started with Stu, and then Zack, and then April, now it was Colby and Joe.

"I still don't understand why you started ignoring her," Joe sat down on the couch next to Dean.

"I just needed to be alone," he shrugged again.

"Well now you're alone," Colby shook his head. "And probably for good this time."

"April, I know I'm the last guy you want to discuss Alexa with but please let me know she's okay," Corey pleaded as he walked next to April down the hallway. "All I've heard was she was in the hospital last night and this morning she asked to go on early leave."

April sighed as she stopped walking and turned to face Corey, "Look, you know all about the fight she and Dean got into. She went into stress overload and started having stomach pains and Dean rushed her to the hospital, the doctor told them she was under way too much stress and she needed to dial it back a little bit. Alexa can't handle being around Dean right now so she asked for an early leave to separate herself from him."

Corey shook his head in agitation, "All the shit that asshole said and threatened me with if I were to hurt her and he goes and hurts her so bad she has to leave work."

April held her hands up, "Please don't get into it Corey. You know if anything goes down between you and Dean it will get back to her and then she'll just start stressing all over again."

"Well, if it isn't the man that cost me one of my best employees," Paul said as he caught Dean walking down the hallway.

"Please Paul, I've heard it enough today," Dean had never felt so emotionally drained in his life.

"I'm not going to hassle you," he said. "I just want to give you a little advice." When Dean didn't respond Paul took it as his queue to continue on. "Love is all about sacrifice; that's something you need to learn especially with kids on the way. You can't walk away when the going gets tough and if you need a break from things you discuss that with your partner BEFORE you go off and have some alone time. Think about this Dean, what happened last night could have happened the night you were ignoring her. Where would we all be right now if that were the case?"

Dean nodded his head in understanding, "I get that Paul and no one will ever understand how much I regret that night."

Paul shook his head, "Once you make people see how much you regret it you can work on making Alexa see too."

"But you're okay, right?" Leighla asked Alexa for the seventh time in their 20 minute phone call.

It had been about a month since Alexa went home and things were going fairly well for her. She had turned the spare bedroom in her two-bedroom condominium into a nursery. Zack and Stu had come out over the weekend two weeks ago and the three painted the room and put up two cribs, a changing table, two dressers, and a rocking chair. During the day Alexa kept occupied by taking walks, catching up on books, and just relaxing.

Leighla and the guys usually kept tabs on how she and the twins were doing and she assumed that they would report back to Dean. He had been completely out of her life the first two weeks that she had been home but about a week and a half ago he began calling and texting her. Alexa didn't want to completely ignore him because he did have the right to know how his children were doing but she didn't want him thinking that she was ready to have him back in her life. She missed him more and more each day she didn't see him but she was afraid to let him back in where he was before- she wasn't up for being hurt again.

"I'm good Leighla," Alexa stood from the couch at the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Someone is here; I'll call you later tonight." The two said their goodbyes as Alexa walked to the front door and pulled it open, "Corey?" she said surprised.

"Hey," he smiled. "I just had to see that you were okay, it's been a month since I've seen you."

"Come in," Alexa smiled. She was on a mission to completely let go of everything that was stressing her out and her grudge against Corey was one of them. He had been there for her that last night on the road when there was no one else Alexa could turn to and maybe it was time for her to let him back in – just as a friend.

Alexa guided Corey to the island in her kitchen where she offered him a stool, "Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Corey said as he took a seat on the stool. "So how are you?" he asked as Alexa took a seat on the stool next to him. It was then that he realized just how much she was showing, "The twins look healthy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Alexa smirked before letting out a laugh. "I'm just kidding, I'm only six months and I feel like they should be breaking out any day now. But to answer your question, I'm doing well," she nodded. "I've just been relaxing and prepping myself for them to get here."

"That's good, I'm really glad you left," he said.

"Gee Corey, you're on a roll today," she smiled.

"I don't mean in that way," he smiled back. "It's good to see you getting back to your old self. I wasn't the best of boyfriends and Dean wasn't a prize either so it's really nice to see you smiling and enjoying life."

Alexa nodded her head, "This past year has been rough."

Corey nodded, "And half of that was my fault. I feel like I need to apologize for everything I did," he began.

"Corey it's really…"

"No," he held his hand up. "I really would like to get this out," he gave Alexa a small smile when she allowed him to continue. "I have no excuse for the way I treated you other than jealousy. I wanted to be on the main roster so bad and I saw you with your big important job and everyone around me getting called up that I just lost it," he explained. "And after we ended I could see in your eyes how much you love Dean – I can still see it – and all I could think about was how you never looked at me like that or lit up at the sound of my name or voice. So once again, I lost it and became someone I'm not and I truly regret it all. I'm not telling you all of this in hopes that you're going to jump into my arms and start up a relationship again – I already see you and Dean working things out," Corey smirked as Alexa shook her head no at his last statement. "I just want us to be friends; I want you to be able to come to me for anything."

"Oh so, you want to take Stu and Zack's spot?" she smirked. "You know, there was a time when I swore I was never going to forgive you and that I would always hate you," she smiled again. "But I guess I was wrong."


End file.
